UNE ÂME EN DEUX CŒURS
by luis bg uchiha
Summary: Ella una reina fria y cruel, él un guerrero cinico y frio, pero ¿que hubo antes de todo esto?, ¿estan en verdad enamorados?, todo esta en su infancia y en su soledad, acompañenme a comprender el porque ambos se aman a pesar de ser Jaime y Cersei Lannister
1. prologo

**UNE ÂME EN DEUX CŒURS**

**LA HISTORIA DE JAIME Y CERSEI LANNISTER**

**PROLOGO**

En esta historia tratare de apoyar mi teoría sobre la relación de Jaime y Cersei, siempre he creído desde que leí Tormenta y mas aun en Festín que ambos hermanos se aman de forma escandalosa para muchos pero que es entendible desde su punto de vista perfectamente, quisiera escribir una historia un poco extensa para tener suficiente espacio para explicar una relación que tiene muchas aristas y es muy complicada, para lograrlo he querido escribir en base a los recuerdos que tenemos de ellos hasta el cuarto libro y de allí reconstruir su infancia y adolescencia hasta el primer embarazo de Cersei punto en que su relación cambia

Como es natural esta historia contendrá spoilers de los CINCO libros publicados de la saga, si bien claro no hay nada relevante de "A dance" por tanto esta tomada sobretodo de Tormenta y Festín, espero que recuerden esto muy bien y si no han leído los cuatro primeros libros quizás quieran saltarse algunos momentos

DISCLAIMER

Como es natural y evidente todos los personajes del mundo de CDHYF le pertenecen a George R.R. Martin, él solo posee todos los derechos de autor y solo quiero hacer un homenaje justo a mis dos personajes favoritos de la saga


	2. La reina cautiva

**La reina cautiva**

Cersei pensó que estaba a salvo, tras una melodramática confesión al viejo e imbécil Septon Supremo, le dijo solo un pecado, el menor que tenia… haber caído en fornicación, no había dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de Jaime y ella, sabia que si decía algo sobre eso tanto ella como sus hijos arderían en medio del fanatismo de aquellos enfermos abominables.

Aún así la pena impuesta a ella era demasiado grande, tener que caminar desnuda como señal de penitencia mientras el vulgo de toda la maldita ciudad se ensañaba con ella era vergonzoso a la par de terrorífico, no pudo dormir durante noches enteras pensando en la terrible humillación que se venia sobre ella y no solo eso, se sentía mas sola que nunca, en medio de ataques de ira gritaba y maldecía a todos aquellos que la habían traicionado, Aurane, los malditos Kettleblack, todo había sido culpa de ese cobarde de Osney, Osmund igualmente la había dejado sola, aquella perra de Taena que sabia demasiado, el mismo Lancel, era débil, idiota, podía hablar de mas en cualquier momento y sellar su muerte, hasta su propio tío Kevan la había tratado de forma terrible, sin embargo Cersei había podido lograr que nombrara guardia real a Gregor, eso significaba que estaba segura, nadie jamás derrotaría a la montaña en un combate.

Igualmente no podía olvidar ni por un momento a sus hijos, por ahora Tommen seguía siendo el rey con Kevan como regente, pero Cersei no solo temía que fuera derrocado en cualquier momento sino que al mismo tiempo tenia un miedo terrible a que su segundo hijo tuviera la misma suerte de Joff, también pensaba en su hija Myrcella, no tenia noticias de ellos hacia semanas y no podía pasar ni una noche sin recordar las palabras de aquella maldita bruja, "las coronas que se convertirían en mortajas" y había alguien mas, al enviar su mensaje con Qyburn estaba segura que Jaime regresaría por ella inmediatamente al saber que estaba en peligro su vida como siempre lo había hecho para protegerla, sin embargo mientras los días pasaban se hacia evidente que Jaime no llegaría, Cersei pensó que el asedio lo retrasaba, solo había podido enterarse por rumores que traía su sirviente, no había otra forma de tener noticias, pensó en muchas teorías, si el asedio recién había concluido, si aun no lo hacia, finalmente pensó en que Jaime podría estar herido tal como aquel arrogante Loras, o peor aun "puede estar muerto", el corazón de Cersei se acelero al imaginar eso y no solo porque así perdería a su único apoyo sino porque la perspectiva de perderlo la afectaba verdaderamente.

Sin embargo pasados varios días tuvo la confirmación de Kevan que el asedio de Aguasdulces había concluido y que Jaime después de haber pacificado la región había salido rumbo al norte con dirección desconocida. Al saber eso Cersei cambio su tristeza por ira, -ese maldito es como todos los hombres, te abandona, nunca debiste amarlo- no podía entenderlo, como era posible que él la había dejado a su suerte sabiendo que ella estaba en peligro en manos de la Fe, no había explicación posible tan solo la que ella suponía desde hace meses, que al quedar manco había perdido su valor y el amor que sentía por ella, -¿amor, si me amara nunca debió contradecirme, si me amara estaría conmigo, como los dos gobernantes del poniente, pero ahora ese maldito traidor esta muerto para mi- los pensamientos la atormentaban, la agotaban, entre sus pesadillas y la horrible condición en que vivía apenas podía dormir, no podía quejarse de recibir golpes o vejaciones, pero ella Cersei, hija de Tywin Lannister apenas podía soportar la humillación de estar presa en aquel horrible lugar…

Días, semanas pasaron o meses, quizás años, Cersei ya no contaba el tiempo con certeza, sentía que estaba enloqueciendo en aquel lugar, ya nada pasaba, nadie se interesaba en ella, no le permitían ver a sus hijos ni comunicarse con ellos de ninguna forma, tan solo tenia la certeza que seguían con vida, ni la Fe que solo esperaba su primera "purificación", ni su tío, nadie de aquellos que la habían rodeado y halagado hasta el hartazgo están junto a ella en aquellos momentos, en las noches Cersei sin darse cuantas derramaba algunas lagrimas de soledad, de tristeza, de impotencia, deseaba con toda el alma poder vengarse de todos esos miserables, si salía de ese hoyo todos aquellos que la habían traicionado pagarían con la vida su error, incluyendo al mismo Jaime, otro traidor, el mas grande, el único a quien no se lo perdonaba porque era el único que le importante, el único.

Así por tarde mientras Cersei estaba sentada reclinada al pie de los muros de su prisión imaginando nuevas venganzas en espera del día de su "penitencia" uno de los guardas abrió la puerta.

-Cersei Lannister, hay un hombre que desea verla.

Sin inmutarse pues ya no esperaba la visita de nadie y con todo el orgullo de una leona Cersei le respondió –y quien se supone que es-

-Vuestro hermano, Jaime Lannister, el Septon Supremo le ha concedido unos minutos de visita.

Ella no lo podía creer, después de meses sin dignarse ir en su ayuda Jaime llegaba y pedía verla ¿así sin nada mas?, después de que la había abandonado a su suerte, de que la había traicionado, eso era absurdo, -dile que no quiero verlo- Cersei se dio vuelta y siguió viendo hacia la pared de su celda enojada por el solo recuerdo de aquel que la había dejado como todos los demás.

-Pero yo si necesito saber muchas cosas Cersei- la voz era inconfundible, la había escuchado miles de veces, era su hermano Jaime sin duda, por un segundo Cersei quiso darse la vuelta apresuradamente y correr hacia los brazos de su gemelo, sentirse protegida por un momento, pero jamás lo haría, no después de haberla dejado sola, no después de haberse largado al norte sin siquiera enviarle una explicación, por tanto sin olvidar ni por un segundo quien era ella, la reina del poniente, la señora de Roca Casterly, la hija de Tywin Lannister, se levanto majestuosamente mientras escuchaba la voz del guardia diciendo a Jaime que solo tenia el tiempo acordado.

Sin voltear hacia él y con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir le dijo –puedo saber que haces en este lugar, al parecer te has tardado un poco, ¿no lo crees?- había ira en sus palabras y Jaime lo noto pero sin importarle le dijo –solo he venido a arreglar tus estupideces Cersei y puedes saber que esta vez son tantas que es casi imposible creerlo-

Eso era el colmo, un maldito manco como él, un tullido, un cobarde, un traidor insultándola a ella, no tenia el derecho de hacerlo, no merecía ni hablarle después de haberse ido de nuevo a jugar a la guerra mientras ella estaba allí, sola en aquel lugar, enojada, encolerizada le grito -quien eres tu maldito tullido para decirme algo a mi sobre estupideces, cuando toda tu vida ha sido una serie de idioteces, no pienses Jaime que estoy acabada ni que te necesito en lo mas mínimo-

Jaime lucia agotado y cansado, Cersei en medio de su ira se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo insultaba, al mismo tiempo, al poder verla de frente Jaime pensó que aun en ese lugar, sucia, descuidada, Cersei seguía siendo la mas hermosa de las mujeres "y la mas mortal" pensó para si, -si no me necesitas Cersei, entonces dime hermana ¿para que me llamaste?, no acaso necesitas un campeón para defenderte- esa era la realidad como siempre, ella lo había enviado a un asedio y solo cuando lo había necesitado había llamado por él, es por eso que Jaime no había ido hacia ella, no podía negarlo, su corazón se acelero cuando leyó el "te amo, te amo, te amo" de aquella carta, pero ahora que por fin conocía quien era Cersei no se iba a permitir el caer de nuevo, ella había jugado con él como con un juguete durante años y es por eso que había seguido a Brienne hacia donde estaba la hija de Ned Stark y solo al concluir sus asuntos había llegado a Desembarco y si había acudido a la prisión de la Fe a verla era solo porque necesitaba una explicación de todo, una explicación del porque Cersei había jugado con él durante años, una explicación de sus amantes, del porque había caído en una espiral de errores infantiles, pensó que podría controlarse, pero al verla orgullosa y soberbia como siempre seguía sin apartar de su mente las palabras de Tyrion "se acuesta hasta con el chico Luna", no era ella quien merecía una explicación, era él y nadie mas, era el imbécil que la había amado como loco durante años.

-¿ayuda de ti, de un tullido?, si te llame fue solo porque quería ver tu muñón y divertirme viendo algo asqueroso, ¿o acaso creíste que algo de lo que estaba escrito era verdad repugnante traidor?-, los ojos de Cersei brillaban de ira e impotencia, había dicho todas y cada una de sus palabras con la intención de herir a Jaime en lo mas profundo de su débil corazón y lo había conseguido dado que los ojos esmeraldas de Jaime brillaron de ira, cuanto hubiera querido tener ambas manos y poder ahorcarla allí mismo por eso y ante una mirada de miedo de Cersei el la tomo con su mano y la estrello contra el muro de su prisión.

-¿traidor, yo soy un traidor hermanita?- dime porque, ¿por asesinar a Aerys, por eso?, ¿por matar a cientos de hombres por culpa de esto que tengo metido en el alma?, o simplemente por no ser mas el perro faldero de una puta- apenas vio venir el golpe de Cersei ir hacia él, esta vez a diferencia de la ultima pelea entre ambos ni siquiera trato de detener el golpe de la mano de su gemela que llego directo hacia él, -como te atreves, maldito infeliz, tullido de mierda, ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así, tu no eres nadie, nunca lo has sido-

Mientras se alejaba un poco de ella para poder ver sus ojos verdes que en otros tiempos le había parecido las puertas del paraíso pero que ahora no eran mas que dos abismos de oscuridad le respondió con una voz gélida que trataba de ocultar su impotencia, -tienes razón Cersei, no soy nadie, nunca lo fui para ti, es triste que me de cuanta recién pero al mismo tiempo tengo una duda hermana ¿para ti si fue importante Lancel o solo lo metiste a tu cama por calentura, y esos idiotas de los Kettleblack, ¿te divertiste con ellos, fue solo con uno o con dos, quizás con los tres al mismo tiempo?, dímelo, te juro que estoy ansioso por escucharlo de tus labios- trato de ser frio, por la madre que trato pero no lo estaba logrando, estaba perdiendo el control, respiraba agitadamente y veía todo nublado por la ira y la impotencia.

-¿Celoso Jaime?, ¿celoso de que no eres el único? ¿Acaso creíste que sentía algo por ti idiota?, ¿piensas que solo fueron ellos cuatro… -¿Quién mas- la interrumpió Jaime, loco de celos por la indiferencia de Cersei, -¡Quién mas!

Ella no estaba mucho mejor que él, estaba acelerada, enojada, impotente, ¿Quién le había dicho a Jaime sobre sus amantes?, ¿porque sabia de Lancel?, él jamás debía de saberlo, sin quererlo por un segundo el corazón se Cersei se acelero, pero ahora que había probado los celos de Jaime lo haría enfurecer hasta enloquecerlo por completo, -muchos hermanito guapo, demasiados hermanito tonto, tantos que no se contarlos, desde antes que te unieras a la guardia real, me aburría y buscaba machos de verdad, que supieran montar a una yegua joven y hermosa, ¿sabes que jamás pudiste darme placer?, ¿sabes que siempre has sido un inútil, hasta el la cama- eso no era verdad y ella lo sabia pero no importaba, él la había abandonado si razón, ella ya no lo amaba y que mejor que destruirlo por su traición, por dejarla sola, sintió la presión del brazo de Jaime aflojar, señal de que él estaba quebrándose, estaba feliz, feliz por lastimarlo como él la lastimo a ella al dejarla en aquel infierno, debía terminar con esto, debía terminar con él de una vez, debía sacarlo de su vida para siempre.

-no pienses ni por un momento que te ame Jaime, fuiste una diversión, una aburrida y tediosa diversión y si bien alguna que otra vez me fuiste de ayuda, pues tullido ya no eres de gran utilidad para mi así que vete de aquí-

Jaime había sentido que la mitad de él se había ido cuando le cortaron la mano, el dolor había sido terrible, en aquellas noches quiso morir solo para no sentir mas dolor, sin embargo parecía como un simple moretón frente a lo que sentía en ese momento, jamás había imaginado que Cersei fuese una mujer capaz de admitir y decir eso con tal frialdad, inclusive con placer, Jaime no sabia que hacer, se sentía mareado, con nauseas, "la guardia real, juntos, siempre juntos", todo retumbaba en su cabeza como un tambor de guerra, ella nunca le había sido fiel, ella jamás había sentido algo por él, ¡que estúpido había sido al ir hacia ella!, quiso una explicación pero sentía que le habían arrancado el corazón, al menos tenia el consuelo de que ella había estado con el en la infancia por cariño, pero esto lo borraba todo, terminaba con su vida, terminaba por demostrarle que toda su maldita vida había sido una mentira, ¡como hubiera deseado su espada en ese momento!, clavársela en el vientre y terminar después con él mismo para acabar con sus miserables vidas, sin embargo no coordinaba bien, estaba totalmente agotado, se retiro de Cersei mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a verse reflejadas en sus ojos, como pudo, con la voz cancina le pregunto.

- siempre fue una mentira verdad Cersei, todo, desde pequeños, ¿siempre lo supiste?, sabias que era capaz de matar o morir por ti y lo usaste como una Lannister, ¿verdad?, lo planeaste todo Cersei, planeaste ir conmigo a recorrer los caminos de Lannisport, planeaste dormir juntos, correr juntos, todo ¿planeaste fingir que sentías algo para poder tener un esclavo estúpido y fiel?

-Si, todo fue un plan, ya que no pude tener a quien quería, pues me conforme con quien estaba cerca- las palabras de Cersei recordaron a Jaime el odio que sentía al principio por Rhaegar, desde los 7 años se había dado cuenta que Cersei "amaba" al príncipe, luego lo olvido, llego a apreciar los buenos actos del hijo del rey loco, además de su gran habilidad en combate, pero como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado todo el odio, toda la envidia, todos los celos que llego a sentir regresaron a él en ese momento como una cascada.

-siempre fue él verdad, jamás lo olvidaste y cuando Aerys te rechazo, no te quedo mas que buscar a algún estúpido que lo sustituyera y ¿Quién mejor que el imbécil de tu hermano?-

Todo eso era agotador para ella también, estaban removiendo recuerdos que no debían salir de aquel lugar lejano donde estaban, Cersei sintió de nuevo tener diez, once años, cuando el mundo era diferente para ella, recordó a Rhaegar, recordó a su madre, recordó a Jaime y con una tristeza sorpresiva le dijo –tu no sabes nada-

-Si lo se Cersei, siempre lo supe- los ojos de Jaime brillaban por las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse, con lentitud, con cansancio, agotado, busco entre sus vestimentas algo, Cersei temió que fuera una daga, pero no era mas que un pedazo de tela viejo, -siempre lo supe pero me negué a creer en que fueras lo que eres- y sin decir mas le tiro aquel pedazo de tela hacia los pies, dándose vuelta y gritando la mismo tiempo que su visita había terminado, antes de salir Cersei pudo verlo limpiar sus ojos, señal de que estaba por llorar.

Al salir Jaime de su celda Cersei sintió que se derrumbaba, su hermano con tan solo unas palabras había removido cosas, personas, lugares y sentimientos que no debían ser recordados, no por ella, no en ese momento, no en ese lugar, para ella fue como un reflejo, al estar sentada en el suelo frio estiro solo un poco su mano y tomo el pedazo de tela, su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente al verlo, era un dibujo antiguo, maltratado, mostraba a dos niños de no mas de diez años sonriendo hacia el infinito, al recordar la historia de ese pedazo de tela Cersei no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a derramarlas casi sin control.

**Nota del autor**

Como podrán leer este es el primer capitulo del fic, quise comenzar de esta forma pues creo que tarde o temprando Cersei y Jaime se van a enfrentar, hay muchas cosas que ambos necesitan decirse y no creo que sea de forma agradable, sin embargo al mismo tiempo, mientras se gritaban, ambos removieron un pasado que yace oculto detrás de guerras y traiciones, un pasado que espero me acompañen a conocer, cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida


End file.
